Outrun My Gun
by cupcakesandlovefests
Summary: Quinn Fabray knows what she wants and she'll do what it takes to get it. Quinntana interaction,eventual Faberry.


It was easy enough to get a gun, since she'd left Lucy behind and became Quinn she'd learnt that with a face and figure like hers it wasn't difficult to get what she wanted. Well, when it came to material things at least.

She was a smart girl; she'd never handled the weapon without first wearing gloves. Science wasn't her greatest subject but hey, she wasn't dumb.

You're probably wondering why on earth Quinn Fabray has a gun, but isn't it obvious?

Finn Hudson.

That gangly gawky teenage boy with arms like branches had become the bane of her existence.

Why did he bother her so much? He had what she wanted most, and we all know that she goes after what she wants and is prepared to do pretty much anything to get it.

So, she'd decided to take drastic action. Finn had to go.

She knew it was horrendous to even contemplate killing someone but she was in a corner and knew there was nothing else to do any more. She'd tried just about everything to get him away from Rachel Berry but it just didn't work. He had some kind of power over the pint sized diva and it pissed her off to no end.

She wanted the girl more than she'd ever wanted anything in her life. She had to have her, there was no other option.

Santana had agreed to help her, like she had any one else to ask. And the Latina had only agreed to help her get the gun if she told her, in her very words, "I'm only going to help if you tell me why the fuck you need it, Q"

So she had, and unsurprisingly Santana was on board. Their friendship was still being rebuilt; they weren't as close as they had been before the blonde's pregnancy but they were getting there. They were still each other's go to, and naturally they'd never involve Brittany in something like this. She was too sweet and innocent to be ruined with a secret like this.

Santana had gone with her to a seedy part of town to purchase the gun, between Quinn's face and Santana's rack getting the drooling seller to part with a standard cheap pistol was like taking candy from a baby.

After they bought it they went back to Santana's empty house (both her parents hard at work as always) and silently passed it between them, still in it's box.

"_You're sure you wanna do this?" Santana asked still believing that now with the gun in her hands her blonde friend would back out. _

_Quinn nodded and sighed._

"_I don't relish the thought of killing another person, but Finn is in the way and there's no other way around it"_

_The Latina was sure there was but didn't mention it, it's not like that big oaf had been that considerate of her when he was outing her as a lesbian to a crowded hallway of a publicly homophobic school. _

_She shrugged her shoulders._

"_You know I don't judge you, Q, otherwise I wouldn't be helping. Besides, Finn's had something coming for a long time. Jumping between you and Berry like he was walking on hot rocks, calling Brittany stupid and then outing me? Payback as well as I, am a bitch" _

_Quinn couldn't help but smile, she couldn't do this without her best friend. _

"_That's right. We need to plan; we can't afford to have anything wrong. There's a lot at stake here and-"_

_Santana held up a hand._

"_Nothing's going to go wrong, because we're going to plan this shit like our lives depend on it" she paused. "Because they do, Q. Britt is my life; I can't marry her if I'm rotting in a stinking jail cell. And you can't finally get some of Berry if you are. This is your last chance to change your mind because after this we're planning every fucking detail to be had and getting Hudson out of the way and finally your miserable ass can be happy for a change" _

"_I love you, San" the blonde breathed squeezing her tightly, the Latina rolling her eyes over her shoulder but hugging her back. _

"_Yeah, yeah" she smiled pulling back, "now, time for shit to get serious" _

"_I want to be the one to pull the trigger" Quinn said firmly, her eyes narrowing._

_Santana chuckled._

"_I should not find violence so attractive on my best friend. You can pull the trigger, but I bet you've never even held a gun, have you?"_

"_Held yes, shot no. My Dad used to hunt" she shrugged._

"_Okay, that's somethin'. It's not all that difficult; you point it and pull the trigger. Simple. But you're going to have to shoot with the intent on killing, Quinn. One shot, can you handle it?"_

_Quinn took a deep steady breath through her nose, something she'd valued being able to do since Lucy's nose job. _

"_I can handle it. I've heard the boys go on about video games so much I'm guessing a head shot is all we need" _

_The Latina snorted and nodded her head._

"_A shot to the head, it's quick and easy but will be messy so we're going to have to come up with something good, Q" _

"_I've thought about that, I think I've got a fault free plan" _

"_Dare I ask how long you've been thinking about this?" Santana smiled, Quinn blushed._

"_The most important thing is going to be alibis, I know it won't be hard for you to get Brittany to agree that we were all together – don't look at me like that San, you know that's where her involvement in this ends. And then of course being gloved when loading the gun and firing it"_

"_That's all fine and dandy, Q, but how are we going to get Finn alone and there be no one else around?" she asked with a raised brow._

"_I'll lure Finn to the old back building, with you waiting there with the car. I'll kiss him as a distraction and then you hit him over the head, it'll be easier with him down because let's face it, he's a giant" Quinn paused because she knew her friend was dying to laugh, this all seemed so crazy. "I'll pull the gun out and shoot him between the eyes, there'll be a lot of blood I know this from our CSI marathons so while you dispose of the body I'll stay back to hose the ground before driving home. We need to do it within a small time frame so we can actually meet with Britt so she's only lying about a 15-20 minute period"_

_Santana sighed, she put on a front but with every mention of Brittany her stomach was churning._

"_This is a lot, Q" she laughed nervously, "I think we're overestimating ourselves, yeah I'm a badass but this is murder we're talking about. I think we need help" _

"_It's not like there's anyone we can ask, San" Quinn sighed leaning her head on the side of the couch. _

"_Don't insult me, Fabray. Are you forgetting where I grew up? There's a friend of my Abuela's that might know someone that will help, not for free though" _

"_You have connections?" Quinn smirked, "you should've just said that in the first place, hell if we're gonna pay we might as well pay them to do the entire job" _

_Santana held up her hands._

"_Hey, I didn't mention it because I thought you were the one that wanted to put a cap in that big ole' head of his that's housing nothin'" _

"_I do..but it will definitely be easier with help. How about we do the shooting and this person you're talking about handles the clean up and…body dump" she winced at how it sounded._

"_Let me make a phone call" Santana murmured before disappearing._

_She reappeared around fifteen minutes later and finally gave her guest a bottle of water._

"_It's sorted" she said casually before swigging her own bottle, Quinn's brows rose dangerously high._

"_Seriously? Just like that?" _

_Santana winked, she knew she was impressive._

"_Yep. Vinny's in. He'll take half the money Saturday and the other Tuesday after we get it done. He'll bring his truck and take care of everything else, all that we have to do is get Finn out back and aim at his head" _

_It sounded cold and calculating, but highly necessary. _

"_How much are we talking?" Quinn enquired guessing it wouldn't come cheap. _

"_Fifty and then another hundred after Hudson's dead, he works cheap cause' he gets a lot of business" she shrugs. _

_The blonde shivers slightly, but at least a big part of the job will be in the hand of an experienced professional. _

"_That's good. So, Tuesday?"_

"_Yep, after Tuesday you'll be able to charm Berry" _

_Now she can't help but smile, this will totally be worth it._

Tuesday is dragging! The girl sighs and slumps forward over her desk paying no attention whatsoever to whatever it is Mr Schue is babbling about in Spanish.

Please, if she wanted to know useful Spanish she'd turn to Santana.

**Will this day ever end? Ugh, I want to get this done! Q**

**Never thought I'd see the day you're anxious to get a crime committed.. S**

**Feeling proud? Q**

**Totes. My little girl's growing up! S**

Quinn rolls her eyes and chuckles softly before leaning over and flipping Santana off, the Latina merely laughs it off and sticks her tongue out.

Before they know it it's time to put their plan in action.

"I'll be out back with Vinny, get Finn out as soon as you can so we have enough time to meet B and get food before heading to Glee late" Santana tells her lowly as they stand at her locker, she nods and cautiously puts the gun in the belt of her dress, quickly hiding it with her cardigan.

Santana disappears and Quinn looks over to see Finn, thankfully without Rachel.

She wanders over to him and places a hand on his arm.

"We need to talk" and as soon as she's spoken she has his undivided attention, the temptation to smirk is so strong.

"Can't it wait? We have Glee" he says closing his locker, she shakes her head and grabs his hand leading him in the direction of the school's back doors.

Everyone is filing out of school, no teen ever desperate to stick around especially knowing the Glee club would be rehearsing.

"What's this about?" he says as their pace slows slightly.

Quinn sighs dramatically before turning to him with doe eyes.

"It's about Rachel, Finn. I want to tell you but..I'm scared of hurting you" she says biting her lip for good measure before looking up at him through her lashes like she knows the diva does.

"Tell me" he says seriously, he lets her drag him the rest of the way and soon they're stepping outside.

"So?"

"So what?" she says as she slides a hand over the gun.

"Quinn, don't play games with me" he huffs, "you said you had something to tell me about Rachel, now let's hear it"

She pulls the gun from it's hiding place before smirking.

"I want her and I intend on making her mine" she states calmly.

Before Finn has a chance to say anything Vinny is hitting him over the head with a baseball bat and he hits the floor. Santana puts a foot on his chest just in case as Quinn takes out her gloves.

Vinny snorts.

"You won't be needing those, beautiful" he says plucking them from her hands, "I'll get rid of the gun too, now hurry"

"Qui-" Finn croaks before coughing as the Latina pushes her foot down slightly.

The blonde wastes no time in sliding her finger over the gun's trigger.

"You never make it easy do you Hudson?" is all she says before pointing the gun at his head and shooting.

Vinny whistles.

"You sure you're a beginner? Nice aim, blondie" he smiles before taking the gun making sure it isn't cocked before putting it in his pocket.

"Thanks…I think"

"So do you ladies have my other $100?"

Santana pulls the money from underneath her uniform and Vinny smiles at them both, bowing slightly.

"Pleasure doing business" he says before dragging Finn's lifeless body to his truck, throwing him in the back like he weighs nothing.

"He's a little scary" Quinn whispers and Santana snorts.

The truck roars to life and Vinny sticks his head out of the driver's window.

"Just hose that pool away, and remember don't worry bout' nothin'. I got it from here" he winks before driving away from them.

They quickly hose down the red pool before checking the bottom of their shoes and running off to meet Brittany.

Both girls finding it surprisingly easy to forget all about the horror of what they just did as the innocent blonde sings again loudly to the radio as they drive to In n Out.

They arrive to Glee only half an hour late thanks to Santana's driving skills.

"So sorry guys" Quinn says as they dash in, "we skipped lunch and just had to go get something to eat, we got everyone ice cream though"

They're quickly forgiven as all the other members and their teacher tuck into said ice cream.

"Where's Finn?" Kurt asks as he wipes some leftover cream from Blaine's lip.

There are murmurs of don't knows and who cares before Brittany pipes up.

"Haven't seen him since this morning, he's kinda hard to miss too" she laughs.

No one could argue with that, not that anyone could argue with Brittany S Pierce and not get a talking to from the girl's girlfriend.

"Maybe he got sick?" Mr Schue suggests, lucky for the killers Finn had chosen that day to skip his Spanish class.

They get through the rest of Glee without any more questioning to his whereabouts, seems like they're home free, though Quinn resists smiling about it.

She's not proud of what she did, but he's gone and it feels like a huge weight has been lifted.

She's walking to her car after practice when she sees Rachel, it's started to rain and the poor girl is already soaked through to the bone.

"Rachel" she calls waving the girl over to her car, she runs but hesitates at the passenger side.

Quinn opens in from the inside.

"Get in, silly, you're soaked!"

As soon as they're both in the car the blonde turns on the heating and she offers Rachel her old Cheerios jacket that she still has in the backseat.

The brunette just stares at her with those big brown eyes filled with a million different emotions.

Quinn sighs.

"Rachel, please take the jacket, I don't want you to get sick" she tells her softly.

The smaller girl smiles before draping it around her.

"Thank you, Quinn" she whispers before dithering slightly, Quinn leans over and rubs her arms slightly trying to help warm her up.

"Finn was my ride home" she sighs as the blonde swallows the lump in her throat.

"I can't believe he'd just bail on you, he must be sick like Mr Schue said" she says trying not to feel guilty; this would all be worth it soon.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's just avoiding me" Rachel said rolling her eyes before chuckling, "boys huh"

"Yeah" Quinn says biting her lip, "but it's his loss"

Those tan cheeks turn a little pink.

"You really think that?" she asks with eyes wide.

The blonde nods.

"I know so. Rachel I'm so sorry for our past, I know I can't take any of it back but..i'd like us to start over? I want to be your friend"

Quinn Fabray was finally saying those words? Rachel felt like fireworks were exploding around them.

"Oh, Quinn" she breathed before leaning over to hug the surprised but ecstatic ex cheerleader.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" she chuckled.

"Most definitely. Would you like to come to my house for a while? I'm sure my fathers would love to meet you"

Quinn grimaced a little, surely the things her fathers had heard about her weren't very forgiving.

Rachel reached for her hand and it was like she read her mind.

"They only know of your pregnancy, Quinn. Nothing else I promise"

"Then I guess I'm meeting the parents" the blonde smiled as she turned the key in the ignition.

Meeting the parents was a step she was willing to take, after all now with no Hudson in the way she WOULD get the girl.

Rachel Berry was about to be charmed.

And when Finn was reported missing a few days later Quinn was the one she went to, the girl was worried but not as upset as a grieving girlfriend should be.

A month later there had been no progress, props to Vinny, and after a while the search was called off.

Quinn still felt guilty, but mostly she was overjoyed.

The plan had worked, she got to sing now with Rachel AND they'd started dating.

Finally she had her girl.

Who says Quinn Fabray can't get what she wants?


End file.
